More than words could Imagine
by Icedancerzero
Summary: Bella is just a regular school teacher and happens to meet Edward Cullen the CEO of his company. Will the the two different worlds make this too diffcult? Rated M for lemons


**~A/N Hello everybody! This is my first fan fic and I am very excited and I hope everyone enjoys this story. Anyways here it is. ~**

***I own nothing of the Twilight series just the idea of this story.***

Summary: Bella Swan is a teacher and Edward Cullen is a rich CEO. With these two living in two different worlds will they be able to get along? Will them living two different lives wreck any chances to be together? Rated M for lemons and strong language.

Here I am, on a Saturday night looking out a window watching the rain. Most people would either find it pathetic that a 26 year old woman is sitting in her apartment alone watching the rain fall. All I have to tell them is that they had no idea what they were missing. What good is it to get shit faced and then have a random hook-up? Been there done that. I wish people would admire the beauty around them such as the rain. Then again maybe it's been too long since I had sex, oh well. I broke my gaze from the rain and returned to grading my second graders work. It amazed me how creative children were and how smart they are when they are children yet once they grow up so many changes happen.

_Bella shut up. Are you really going to keep babbling about the world is this way today. Go get laid!_

Whatever. I graded the last math quiz from my personal favorite student Ashley. Sure I was her godmother and that her mother was my best friend but Ashley herself was so smart and graceful. Plus she had so much energy it kept all the other children in the classroom super energetic. Ashley had short spiky black hair like Alice and the personality of her as well but Ashley's eyes, lips and nose were all just like Jaspers. Alice had been my roommate and my best friend since college. Our first year of college is when we met Jasper and well the rest is history.

I threw all the graded papers in my teaching binder and put it into my purse. Now that I got my school work out the way for the weekend, I had nothing else in mind to do.

_Here I got something in mind, it is called a club. You get drunk and fuck the first guy that grinds on you._

I rolled my eyes at my inner Bella. Alice liked to refer her to the bad teacher that any man would love to get with in bed. I would hit Alice for her and her dumbass comments but it was true. It seemed all guys had this thing for school teachers and being hit with rulers or some shit like that. I always get eye fucked when the single father's come to pick up their children. I happened to be one of the youngest teachers the school. I walked into my bathroom and glanced at the mirror. When I was in college I had bad self esteem issues but thanks to Alice she convinced me that I was pure beauty. I had long wavy brown hair, creamy brown eyes, pink and as Alice calls them kiss'em-bite'em-lick'em lips and fair skin. I smiled at my reflection and went on to brush my teeth and wash my face. I changed into a big t-shirt and practically skipped to my bed. I crawled under my covers and was off into a deep sleep.

My dream of Romeo grazing his tongue on my neck was interrupted by something poking me. I didn't open my eyes but the consistent poking was a given to the personality of my next door neighbor.

"Bella I swear get your ass up! I know your awake because Romeo isn't about to fuck you anymore." He made his voice all husky as he said fuck. I still refused to get up. He let out a sigh. "Bella last chance." I held in a giggle. Some how in a split second I was on the floor, staring at him and my head was pounding.

"Ow that hurt Jacob!" He just huffed and crossed his arms across his very muscular chest.

"I warned you now didn't I? Get your ass up and take a shower so we can get some coffee."

"Fine fine but it's your treat since you woke me up so rudely and besides how the hell do you always get into my apartment. Should I be worried that you are watching me when I sleep like some sick stalker?"

"Yeah like I would watch you snore, roll around and talk in your sleep, it's such a turn on." He rolled his eyes. I pulled myself up and walked past him.

"Okay whatever but really how do you always get inside here?"

"Bella you have your spare key under your front door mat, it's kind of a give away. Just be happy it's me and not some serial killer."

I just shrugged and walked into my bathroom. I quickly washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and threw a towel on. When I walked into my living room Jacob was playing video games. I'm sure if it was any other in the room and I had walked into a room with in just a towel they would attack me. Jake and I had known each other since we were little in Forks. He was my best friend and I was his and trust me we both made it clear to each other that we did not see each other romantically at all in each other. He was my best friend and I trust him with my life. I was so happy when he agreed to move to Seattle with me.

I went into my room and decide just to wear my favorite pair of jeans and my short sleeve polo shirt. I grabbed a rubber band and threw my hair in a ponytail. I slipped on my converses and walked out the room and of course Jake whistled.

"You put super models to shame Bells." I flipped him off and walked to the door.

"Let's go ass. I need some coffee in my system if I am going to hang out with you."

"Isn't it usually alcohol?"

"Nah if I drink then I will end up being on the same annoying level as you." Thankfully the coffee shop was right around the corner. Jake and I discovered it one night while moving into the apartments. It was called New Moon. Jake and I, over the years had gotten to know the folks who own the place and well we get free coffee whenever we want. As we entered the coffee shop the rich smell of hazelnut and vanilla filled the room. It was completely empty but than again it was 7 in the morning on Sunday. I yawned and walked to the counter and there was Aro and his gorgeous smile. I swear if Aro wasn't forty and married I would totally get him in bed. As I was eye fucking Aro I swear I heard another male voice enter the shop.

"I'll be with you one second sir. What can I get you Bells?" I guess there must have been another customer behind me so no chit chat this morning.

"Hm can I get two hazelnut coffees but Jake wants caramel in his. You know him and his early morning sweets." I just smiled and he laughed.

"Okay Bella it will be a second. Heidi isn't here this morning to help me."

"Its fine take all the time you need. Not going anywhere." I smiled and watched Aro leave.

"Just because you don't have plans doesn't mean others are in a rush." Who the hell was this talking? I turned to see who the husky and velvet voice was coming from and oh my god. This man was tall and muscular. His legs were long and lean and he was wearing dark black dress pants. His chest was puffed out and his button up blue dress shirt looked so stunning on him. He was also wearing a black leather jacket. After I stared his body up and down, I went to look at his face. His hair was a reddish and brown mix and he had strands pointing in every direction as if he just had sex.

_How would I love to run my fingers through that hair. Better yet pull it._

I looked at his lips to see them full and in a crook it grin. His nose was long and pointed at the end and well I wish I could see the eyes on this man but they were covered with sunglasses. I then realize that he must have been watching me stare at him. I turned back right away and I heard him chuckle. I then felt heat on my neck.

"You like what you see?"

Ugh of course a man looking like a god would have a cocky ass personality. I stood there and ignored him even though it was hard with him humming and all. Where the fuck did Jake disappear too! My personal savor Aro walked in with the two cups in his hand.

"Here you kids go."

"Thanks Aro."

"Anytime Bella."

"I will catch up with y-"

"Sorry Aro we will talk some other time. Come on Bells." I grabbed the coffees and was pulled away by Jake back to my apartment.

"Jake what the fuck was that for!?" He shut the door and grabbed his coffee off the table.

"Bella did you wonder where I disappeared too?" I nodded. "Well after you opened the door I saw that asshole knock down some guy with a camera and well I went to help. That guy I helped was a photographer who was following that man."

"Duh okay then why did you snatch me out the story?"

"Well that guy was Edward Cullen. He is the CEO of Cullen Enterprise." I chocked on my coffee. "You okay?"

"Yeah sorry just took me by surprise but that still doesn't answer my question."

"Well anyways that man told me a lot of people would be showing up and well your tiny ass would get hurt if all those people tackled you to get to Cullen." I just shook my head. I can't believe I met someone famous but then again it was nothing special besides the fact that he was cocky. No wonder.

"Well thanks Jake."

"So what should we do all day now?"

"Hm lets watch have a movie marathon all day?"

"Sounds good to me."

I grabbed my coffee and sat on the couch and Jake followed. The rest of the day dragged on with movies and popcorn all over my apartment.

My wonderful dream of being an actress was interrupted with the sound of a beep.

"Bells…get up…turn that shit off…can't sleep…"

I had completely forgotten that Jake and I passed out last night and he decided to sleep over my house.

"Fine…" One problem about sleeping with Jake is the boy is a damn cuddling puppy. Currently he has his legs wrapped around mine and his hands are wrapped around my waist. "Jake…let go…" I was finally released after he huffed.

"Boo…no more teddy bella." Of course Jake still acted like a kid which is just one thing I loved about Jake.

"Come on its 6…you need to get your ass up and get ready for work." I pulled the blankets off and he whined.

"Fine…oh yeah shit I need to get there early. I have a new worker today!"

"Poor guy. You are going to have to introduce me to him." Jake for some weird reason just burst into laughter. "What?"

"Sorry, its just Sam said the same thing but it's actually a chick. Not like so tomboy but a blonde, big boobs, blue eyes, and well just to sum it up she looks like a super model, not a mechanic. Her record is amazing too, but she said she doesn't share her background for some weird reason but hell I don't care."

"Well I still want to meet her and especially if you hook up with her."

"Nah she already is engaged." Of course Jake would frown when his perfect girl would be taken already,

"Oh well get out so I can get ready."

"Yes Ms. Swan." I smacked and kicked his ass out my apartment and was finally alone. I skipped to my shower. For some weird reason as the hot water rolled down my body, he appeared in my thoughts. What the hell am I doing thinking about Edward Cullen. That arrogant hot asshole. I turned off the water and stepped out. Just thinking about him made me frustrated and well a little weird. Oh well it doesn't matter, its not like I will ever see him again. I dressed quickly in my black pencil skirt and put on my white button up blouse. I curled my hair and put mascara, lip gloss, and a smug of blush since I don't really need it seeing how I always blush. I put on my black heels and was ready to go. It only happened to be 7 and I didn't need to be to work for another hour. It seemed like a perfect time to talk to Aro since I didn't get my chance yesterday. I grabbed my bag and my coat and lock my door. I reached the parking lot and jumped into my sliver SUV. I had just bought this car and I was in love with it compared to my old rusty truck that my father had given me. I turned on the heater and put drove around the corner. The little coffee shop of course was open and seemed to have one customer already.

_Strange usually no one is here this early…_

I parked my car and ran into the store. When I walked into the store Aro was talking to him. He was talking to Edward fucking Cullen…Holy shit what is he doing here again?

_Calm down Bella…I'm sure he liked the coffee so he came back._

Your right. Breathe Bella. I relaxed and walked to the counter and the men stopped talking.

"Err sorry to interrupt, but can you get me my usual Aro."

"Sure Bells. Seems like you need it. Tough morning?" I couldn't help but giggle. Aro knew me too well.

"Yeah being crushed and squeezed all night does that to a girl." He chuckled and left me alone with Mr. Hottie. It was just quiet and I decide I would stare at the lines in the bricks.

"Hi once again Ms. Swan." It kind of shocked me that he knew my name.

"How do you know my name?"

"Aro here brought you up. This morning he thought I was you and well it's just that simple." He gave me his amazing crook smile and part of me wanted to kick him in the nuts and well the other part wanted to attack his lips.

"Alright then. I guess good morning to you too Mr. Cullen." He now smiled now.

"How do you know my name now?" He leaned against the counter and rested his head on his arm. Cocky asshole.

"Who doesn't know you Mr. Cullen? You are the CEO of Cullen Enterprise." He just grinned.

"You have a point there." He just kept smirking at me and I have to admit it was very sexy but his personality was getting on my nerves. Aro returned with my coffee and I couldn't be happier.

"Bella, here you go and I have a favor to ask?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Hedi needs me to pick her and Jane up at the house. It will only take a few minutes but if you need to be to work –" I had to cut him off.

"Of course Aro, I will watch the shop." He smiled and took off. I grabbed my coffee and turned the closed sign on. I then went to sit down on a chair.

"Did you forget I was here?" Who could forget such a hot creature was still in the same room as I.

"No but I wish I could." I closed my eyes and sipped on my coffee. I then heard the chair across from me move. "By all means you can leave Mr. Cullen."

"What if I don't want too?" I then felt his hand run across my leg. My eyes flew wide open.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I moved his hand off of my leg and got up. I went to the counter and decide to grab something to eat. As I was leaving over the counter I felt him behind me. I turned around and he was grinning at me. He leaned into my ear. "Come on Ms. Swan, many woman say they have never had such an amazing time in there life when they are fucking me. I bet it could be the same with you. Don't worry your boyfriend won't even have to know." He practically was purring in my ear.

_Bella do it! Come he wants you and you want him do it!_

Even if that is true he is just using me and well he doesn't know a damn thing about me and I can't stand his personality and arrogant self. I did the only thing I could bring myself to do and that was to push him away. He face was completely stunned.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? First off Jake is not my boyfriend and even if he was, I wouldn't cheat on him! Second of all do you think just because you are rich, hot and famous that you get whatever you want? Guess again Edward, the world does not revolve around you. Get your arrogant ass out of this coffee shop now!" He just stood there shock and then laughed.

"Alright then Ms. Swan. This is a first for me and well I guess I will see you around."

I stood my grounds and watched him walk away. Today was not going well already.

**~A/N So what do you guys think? Please review! ~**


End file.
